


Sinful Omens

by Midnight_Eyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom!Aziraphale, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, One-Shots, Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Public Sex, Smut, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, slight angst, top!Crowley - Freeform, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Eyes/pseuds/Midnight_Eyes
Summary: Just a place to store NSFW stories if they end up being too short for me to feel okay to post em separately, and if I’m experimenting with writing. Tags could be added as I write more chapters, and feel free to request if you want to see a certain kink or something done, but I will not be doing rape/non-con.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Request for a certain kink, or want something certain to occur!

It was supposed to just be a nice evening picnic at a tree that both Angel and Demon were all too familiar with, after 6000 years of knowing one another, they both felt it would be nice to go back, or find a tree that reminded them of the beginning of this all. Aziraphale was currently getting a nice constellation blanket set up on the ground, under the tree of where they would eat at, smiling as he did so, his hips doing a small wiggle afterwards from partial eagerness of all the food he had packed that reminded him of how food has changed and altered through the years. 

Crowley currently held two baskets that were currently filled with food, even though he didn’t normally eat as he honestly didn’t have to, he enjoyed hanging out with Aziraphale, as well as seeing how happy he got when he ate something he liked, or pointing stars and constellations to him even though Crowley was well aware of them all, but he didn’t mind. He also likes to tell his angel the stories of some of the stars and constellations if Aziraphale got stumped which sometimes Crowley would exaggerate or add things in to spice up the story, sometimes simply telling him what the humans use to believe that caused them which his partner loved to listen to. Upon noticing that Aziraphale had the blanket set up and was currently looking up at him in a expecting manner, he sat down as well, getting the food set out, chuckling some as he saw how happy Aziraphale looked about all this. “Dare might I say that the sky looked better when we were first here.” The somewhat chubby angel states earning a small amused snort from Crowley as he always recalled the weather being murky as ever when they were here before, but the skies were clearer looking at the time.

Soon, Aziraphale got to eating as Crowley smiled contently and watched him, soon a smug smirk formed to replace the content smile, and with a snap of his fingers, their outfits were back to their original ones, and Crowley’s hair was once again long. Aziraphale looked at the other in slight alarm, “What on Earth? Dear, what if someone sees?” He states in a anxious manner as he didn’t want to draw attention themselves. “S’Fine, it’s late anyways, Angel, all the humans are asleep or indoors.” Crowley points out which eased Aziraphale’s nerves, he was looking at Crowley suspiciously now, but soon he had relaxed and got back to their picnic.

“Hm, what’s a pretty angel like yourself doing out here, fraternizing with a demon like me? Have you no fear?” Crowley suddenly purrs out to an alarmed and confused looking Aziraphale, soon his eyebrows scrunched in concern before he questions, “Dear, are you alright?”

”Just fine actually, are you the one that’s okay?” Just like that, Aziraphale started to catch onto what Crowley was doing and felt his pale cheeks starting to flush red, Crowley always talked about what he wished he would have done when they first met, and seems like he was set on re-enacting what he talked about. Aziraphale gulped down the food he had in his mouth and bashfully tried to play along, “I’m just fine actually, don’t you have temptation and other dastardly things to be doing, demon?” Aziraphale replied causing Crowley to smirk a bit more, “Oh, but I already have.” He put a hand on his leg in an innocent manner, Aziraphale’s blush quickly grew and a small shudder ran down his spine. “It’s gonna take more than that to tempt me, dear.” The angel states as he composed himself, a bit surprised when Crowley coyly responds “By the looks of it, Angel, it didn’t take much. Always wondered if you guys had anything going on down there.” His gaze now focused on the tent that Aziraphale had forming at his crotch, in a flustered manner, he began to try to will it away. 

“Or did you just form one just for a fiend, such as myself, how naughty of you.” Crowley says as he moved his hand up Aziraphale’s leg, keeping an eye and ear out for if his angel wanted to stop, he wanted them both to enjoy this. “I have not a clue of what you mean.” Aziraphale states bashfully before Crowley gently made him look in his yellow eyes that he adored and loved, “Oh-hoh, lying now too aren’t we?” Crowley teased as his hands moved to the other’s soft hips. “No, no, never-“ Aziraphale stammers out as Crowley gently pushed him down onto his back as he smirked and looked him up, suppressing a small laugh as Aziraphale whines softly, “Oh bugger, can’t we just get on with it?” Crowley began to kiss his face gently, “Such a naughty angel.” He would tease before undressing both of themselves, his own erection now on full display. Instinctively, Aziraphale grabbed at Crowley’s hair then pulled wanting to give his companion a taste of his own medicine, this action caused a loud moan to come from the red head, Aziraphale stared up at him with fake fascination before playfully saying, “I’ve never heard a demon make such a lovely sound such as that.” Crowley carefully moved down to his angel’s currently tight entrance and began to put his serpent tongue to more of a use rather than to just scare people. Aziraphale quickly put a hand over his mouth as his other hand pulled at Crowley’s hair once more, muffled moans of pleasure began to escape the angel as he felt a digit being pressed inside him, then a second one to begin preparing him. “Never knew an angel could get so loud, or knew such profanities.” Crowley suddenly playfully tells Aziraphale as the angel moaned out a loud ‘fuck’ which just earned a hard tug at his hair. 

Crowley carefully pulled his fingers out of the currently wriggling angel just below him, soon moving up to Aziraphale’s neck and beginning to leave small marks on him, biting down a tad harder whenever Aziraphale attempted to compliment him, but it just made more compliments occur as a result which Crowley didn’t mind at all, it honestly made him feel quite good when those nice words were coming from the one he loved. He soon positioned himself at the other’s entrance and soon asked “You ready, Angel?” Upon seeing a nod, Crowley began to slowly push into him, peeking up as two warm yet soft legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer causing Crowley to thrust into him all at one, enliciting a loud moan from both of them, “Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.” He hisses out, but there was no genuine anger in the demon’s voice, soon moving to playing and fondling Aziraphale’s rather sensitive nipples as he slowly thrusted his hips, a loud moan came from Aziraphale as he felt this, throwing his head back instinctively as he bucked his hips up slightly as Crowley continued to slowly move in and out of him, he normally was never this slow, he hated to be slow, but he knew it would eventually even wear on Aziraphale’s seemingly ever patience. 

Aziraphale would pull at Crowley’s hair a tad roughly on occasion before starting to attack his neck with nips and kisses, yearning for him to go faster inside him as it currently felt like an eternity of teasing which usually he wouldn’t mind, but right now, it felt like torture. “Crowley-“ He soon whined out, “Hm, yes?” Crowley replies as he smirked, chuckling as the other mumbled something shyly, “You gonna to speak up.” He states as he slows down, “F- More!” Aziraphale whined out loudly before moaning out as Crowley began to thrust in him roughly and quickly, “Your wish is my command.” Which resorted Aziraphale into a moaning mess, Crowley becoming one as well as pleasure shot through him from the thrusting and the tingling pleasure of having his hair pulled. Soon, Aziraphale was trying to give a heads up to something though soon just moaned out Crowley’s name loudly as he came, decorating his and Crowley’s stomach, Crowley followed suit and carefully pulled out, both panting softly and Crowley shuddering as he felt Aziraphale beginning to cling up his stomach with his tongue. “Shall we pick up this picnic another day, dear?” He soon softly says to which his partner nodded in agreement before miracling them both to the book shop where they would spend the time in each other’s arms as they cuddled one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is in for a tad surprise as he soaks contently in a bath that was meant to help him relax and ease the stress of recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, just let me know.

The water in the tub was a nice warm temperature, a soft yet sweet smell filled the bathroom from the candles that he had lit. A small sigh slipped pass his lips as he leaned his head back as he lied in the tub comfortably, with all the stress of almost getting executed then saving the world, this was something he definitely needed. As he held a glass of wine in one of his hands, soon picking his head up and bringing it to his lips then took a well deserved sip, unaware of someone lurking in the doorway. 

Aziraphale carefully came into the bathroom to retrieve a towel for spilling something on his nice flooring, sure, he could just miracle the mess away, but honestly, he felt safer to just do it the human way as to not draw attention to himself from a certain group of people- Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks as his pale cheeks started to flush some upon noticing that someone else was in the bathroom. Now, Aziraphale would be lying if he said that his eyes didn’t linger on the lanky man lounging in the tub, his cheeks no longer as pale like they normally were. Honestly, he knew he should have adverted his gaze, he should quickly got out of there and let the other be, he should have, but he didn’t.  
Instead, he carefully and quietly headed over to Crowley who seemed oblivious to him, he was doing his best not to alarm his poor dear, soon his gentle and soft hands found his way to Crowley’s mess of red hair that he adored.

Needless to say, Crowley was a bit surprised to feel his hair being touched even jumping a tad, but he quickly relaxed as he heard a familiar soft voice say, “Oh, sorry dear, I didn’t mean to startle you.” A smile formed on Crowley’s face before saying, “Nah, s’fine, Angel.” He loved whenever Aziraphale would play and mess with his hair, it was so relaxing to him, though he did grow a tad alarm, a moan escaping him all of a sudden as he felt a slight tug before he could get a playful yet sly comment out, another moan was already coming out of him as Aziraphale pulled once again, not that Crowley was complaining about this at all though. 

Aziraphale felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside him as a moan tumbled out from Crowley, the fuzzy feeling reminded him of how he felt when he did a good deed or granted a miracle to a person, it made him feel quite good about himself. “You seem to be quite enjoying this.” He points out teasingly to Crowley as he moved his hips slightly, once again pulling at his hair before Crowley could properly respond to him then gently pressed a kiss to his lips, a small squeak escaping him as he felt the other nip his plump bottom lip, then feeling Crowley’s tongue carefully slip in, like a snake exploring a cave. The kiss was abruptly broken as a moan erupted out from him, panting softly afterwards, “Angel, please, I want- No, I need you.” He whined out as he began to grab at Aziraphale’s many layers of clothings earning an amused smile from him.  
Aziraphale finally gave in and slowly began to get himself undressed causing Crowley to whine out, “Is something the matter?” Aziraphale asked in a genuinely innocent and oblivious manner, relaxing as he shook his head in a reassuring manner, but was clearly impatient with him. Soon, the angel’s soft figure was on full display, he was still quite flustered, much of his earlier confidence now gone as he bashfully looked away and partially covered up as Crowley looked him over in a hungry manner. Crowley quickly noticed how Aziraphale was growing nervous and tense, and carefully grabbed his hands and led him into the tub and on top of his lap. “You know, I’m pretty sure someone cast a miracle on me.” He tells the other, chuckling as he noticed the confused look, “Because there’s no way I could be just this lucky to end up with one of heaven’s most beautiful, and amazing being.” Crowley states before peppering Aziraphale’s lovely face with kisses as he wiggles and giggled some in response which caused a similar warm and fuzzy feeling in Crowley’s chest, except he mainly got his when causing inconviences for most people-

Slowly, the red head began to massage his angel’s hips as he was rubbed against from the wiggling of the other’s hips, Crowley continued to smother Aziraphale with loving comments about how hot and beautiful he looked right like this. Aziraphale was currently a flustered mess as he continued to move his hips against the demon below him, nipping and biting at his neck, savoring every moan and sound that now came from him as his own member grew hard as he lustfully yearned for more and louder sounds from Crowley, starting to pull at his red hair oncr again as he lifted his own hips, teasingly rubbing his entry against his partner’s now throbbing and aching erection, slowly starting to push down onto him, honestly treasuring when Crowley loudly moaned out his name, jerking his hips ever so slightly in response. Aziraphale soon had Crowley fully inside of him and began to carefully bounce and move his hips on him causing himself to moan out softly, trying to stifle his sounds by gently biting on Crowley’s collarbone, mainly worry about someone hearing them even though they were at his closed bookshop. The red head began to buck his hips as he held onto the other’s moaning out in pleasure, “You’re doing such a good job, Angel.” He hissed out, lost in bliss and pleasure, soon yanking his head back as his orgasm came and overwhelmed him, moaning Aziraphale’s name loudly as he came, Aziraphale’s orgasm came right as he heard his own name leaving his lover’s mouth in pleasure, moaning back ‘Crowley!’ partially clutching onto him as he moaned out, Crowley rubbed his back in a blissful manner as Aziraphale rode out his orgasm, both panting softly afterwards. 

A chuckle came from Crowley as he says, “Guess we both need another bath.” Fully aware that he could just miracle them both clean, but he couldn’t get enough of Aziraphale’s perfect body. “That would truly be delightful.” His angel replied with a smile.


	3. Mr. Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is Mr. Bad Guy and after being called nice one too many times by his beloved angel, he’s determined to prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise kink and I was stupid and posted the chapter before I finished-

“Dear, I know how much you don’t like me saying this, but you are such a nice person.” A gentle hand being placed on the other’s leg even as he was trying to focus on the road as he sped, much to the passenger’s disapproval. The red headed driver almost didn’t catch what was said as he currently was blasting ‘Mr. Bad Guy’ by Freddie Mercury as he drove, he suddenly slammed on the breaks causing the blonde in the passenger seat to yelp in alarm as he lunged forward, luckily being buckled, his blue eyes, now wide, quickly snapped over to the other, meeting a pair of bright yellow eyes when this was done.

“Why ever did you stop like that, dear? You could have hurt someone-”

“You know damn well why-“

With fake innocence, Aziraphale tilted his head before asking, “What ever do you mean?” Though it was evident that there was a slight smugness to this, and he knew exactly what he did, but he didn’t expect Crowley to stop as abruptly as he did.  
Crowley on the other hand was not as concern about his abrupt stopping given as far as he knew, no one really ever took this road, well, besides him on occasion. “I’m about to show you how bad I actually am.” He hisses out as he unbuckles him, feeling a shiver go up his spine, and a fuzzy feeling as Aziraphale gently had him look into his eyes once more, “Crowley, you know you could never be seen as such a thing, you’re so kind, lovely, and a true delight to be around.” Their lips soon crashing into each other as the red haired demon was pulled onto his angel who absolutely loved everything about him even though the demon personally didn’t.

Soon, Crowley had snapped away their clothes, much to Aziraphale’s displeasure of not knowing where his clothes went, but soon he was caught up in getting entangled with the other, his lips kissing every inch of Crowley’s face as his hands slowly moved down to the thin demon’s hips which he carefully gripped at. Perking up as he felt Crowley thrust against him some in a needy manner, both their clocks throbbing with need for one another, the angel’s hands soon becoming entangled in the mess of red hair that he loved so much. “Darling, I love how beautiful your hair is, how soft, the color, in whichever style you choose, your hair is always so beautiful, and your eyes are the prettiest color I’ve ever seen, an- AGH!” Aziraphale squeaked out in pleasure in comparison to Crowley’s loud moan as he slowly slid himself down onto his angel. 

“More!” Crowley moans out to the other in a desperate manner as he moved his hips, his slim hands moving their way slowly up to those oh so sensitive nipples that Aziraphale had, and that he adored playing with. A loud moan came from Aziraphale now as he felt his nipples being messed, sending a tingling feeling up his spine and in the back of his head, “You are so loving and beautiful, I hate how you hide those gorgeous eyes of yours, and your gorgeous body always being hidden by those damn clothes.” He says to the other who was now gently attacking his neck as he would pick up then drop his hips back down onto Aziraphale. “You’re so good, I wish I would have gone with you, all those years ago.” The angel moans out, soon he suddenly came which resulted in Crowley starting to pull off of him even though he hadn’t came, though his hips were soon held in place as Aziraphale gently points out that Crowley hadn’t finished, “You can keep going my dear, I really don’t mind, I like being inside you, it’s a nice change.” He bashfully admits which only made Crowley more confident as he begin to teasingly continue on, loud moans of pleasure coming from both of them as they did so.  
Even as they both finally reached their orgasm, the drowsy compliments still came, and ended with a drowsy yet surprising ‘I love you’ which the two never really used, though before Crowley got the chance to respond, or get himself off of Aziraphale, his angel looked almost completely out of it and asleep. Crowley didn’t mind staying put though as he found it oddly securing to have his angel inside of him, “I love you too.” He gently says even though the other couldn’t hear him, or feel the gentle kiss pressed to one of his cheeks.


	4. Not the Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another night where a certain angel and demon spend time together drinking and talking. The conversations are odd, relaxing, until Aziraphale brings up a rather improper conversation, feeling a tad more confident with bringing such a thing up after having a few drinks, but Crowley isn’t complaining.

“So, you’re telling me, the platypussss wasn’t just some mistake?”

“Yes, dear.”

“That’s s’so sstupid-“

The two were currently lounging and sipping at a glass of some rather fine wine, as they sat by one another, with where this conversation was going, it was a bit clear that both of em were just the slightest bit drunk at the moment. Neither of them minded the other’s somewhat drunk, or nonsense rambling, both finding it a familiar comfort, and overall rather relaxing to just be in the other’s presence.

“Crowley, might I ask you something somewhat personal?”

“Uh, depends, but shoot.”

After a moment of both confusion over what Crowley meant by ‘shoot’, and a mixture of hesitation, Aziraphale found himself growing a tad flustered from both what he wanted to ask, and from being just a tad more than a bit drunk. He rubbed his face a little, and brought himself back together, “You do not have to answer if you are uncomfortable, my dear, I’m simply curious, but...” he trailed off for a second before Crowley rolled his hand as a symbol to go on. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat a tad before asking, “Have you ever been with someone in a intimate manner?” Which earned a shrug of his demon’s slim shoulders before admitting, “Ye, I have, Angel, but it’s been awhile.” The blonde gave a small nod of his head in acknowledgment, it wasn’t really like he was genuinely bothered by this, they’ve been on Earth for so long, and Crowley’s job is to tempt humans, but that still didn’t suppress the small ache of disappointment the Angel felt in his chest which the other quickly caught onto, but he knew not to mention it. 

The two continued to drink their wine in a quiet manner before Crowley was suddenly bombarded with another question.

“Was it any good?”

“Eh, s’alright, supposed to be only really enjoyable with someone you genuinely like, the few times was mainly curiosity on my part and tempting, no like actually sticking myself into someone or the other way.”

“Ah, of course.”

“So, what about you?”

“M-Me?” Aziraphale stammered out in a clearly flustered manner, his grip on his glass tightening just a tad from the surprise of it. He attempted to compose himself, though his currently bright red cheeks weren’t fading anytime soon, and only grew brighter in color. “Well, my dear, I personally have not,” Crowley was a tad caught off guard to hear this, he was sure Aziraphale would have with all the years they’ve been here.

The demon forced a way a small smirk as he noticed the other trying to subtly hide his face in a bashful manner, though he caught him curiously glancing over at Crowley a few times, his blue eyes widening just a tad in surprise as he saw the other’s serpent tongue lick their thin lips. A tiny shiver ran down Aziraphale’s spine, he took a quiet breath in as he attempted to regain his composure, but all hope of that was lost when he saw Crowley get up from where he sat, and move his hips subtly as he strides over to him. Only to suddenly say in both a playful yet teasing manner, “What s’on your mind, Angel?” Crowley held back an amused chuckle as he watched Aziraphale flounder a tad. 

“Ah, nothing, my dear, just a tad curious ‘tis all.”

“Hm, what about?”

“Well, if you must know-“

With slight anticipation for the answer, Crowley found himself gently biting his bottom lip as Aziraphale tried to explain what was on his mind in a civil manner despite it being just about anything other then a normal and civil subject. “I was wondering what it would feel like to be intimate with someone you actually cared for,” He stammers out, a hand of his snaking behind his neck to awkwardly rub it before he shyly apologized to Crowley for bringing up such a thing like he was talking to a gentleman who actually would be bothered by a subject like this coming up, though nothing had the former serpent prepared for what would come out of his angel’s mouth next, something he had been wanting for so many years to fulfill, and tried to replace by getting intimate with others, but it never helped, “Dear, I know this is not exactly proper of me, and you are more than free to just pretend I never asked this of you, but I was wondering if you could maybe help me experience that.” Aziraphale rather shyly explained before adding, “You have honestly been the only one I wanted to do such things with. It’s silly, I know, but-“  
Suddenly, he was cut off by, “Can I kiss you?” Which was definitely not what Aziraphale was expecting, and he was a bit alarmed by the question at first, before a shy nod followed. He found himself being pulled into such a gentle yet passionate kiss from Crowley, soon the kiss was reluctantly broken, a strand of saliva still connecting the two as their eyes stayed completely focus on each other.

A bashful smile and giggle came from Aziraphale says, “Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting that-“ he still had a slight hold on Crowley as he stared lovingly into the yellow eyes he had grown to love and adore with every fiber of his being. 

“There’s more where that came from, but, only if you want it.” Crowley states as he licked his own lips which tasted sweetly of Aziraphale and wine, he didn’t want to be taking this all too fast for the other, and accidentally overwhelm him. “I do want this.” Aziraphale soon states in a quiet voice, partially tugging at the damned clothes Crowley still had on, really wishing that he didn’t have them on any longer.  
“Such a naught Angel you are.” Crowley seemingly hissed out into Aziraphale’s ears in a teasing manner, smirking as he felt a shiver go through the softer male that sat below him. He began to nip and nibble at his angel’s neck in a hungry manner, his hands wanting to roam the other’s beautiful body, but he found that clothes were in the way for the both of them, with a small hungry growl, he snapped the clothes off the both of them. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale squeaked out as he felt a cold chill from his clothes being now gone, his nips growing hard as he felt honestly cold, yet slim and gentle hands roaming his soft and once warm body. He let out a playful whine as he felt a teasing lick slowly trail up his before starting to move down across his collarbone, then down to his chest, his hands quickly becoming entangled in the red hair in front of him, fighting to keep himself quiet, but essentially failing miserably.

The ‘fiend’ that Aziraphale honestly loves and adored so much was currently gently attacking his rather sensitive nips with licks, kisses, and rather gentle bites around them before he teasingly began to suck on them, his hands carefully trailing down to grasp at the other’s hips. He soon pulled his mouth away just to take in the site of his Angel panting and whining out softly when the contact was lost with his chest. His eyes were taking in absolutely everything as he looked Aziraphale over in a seemingly hungry manner, much like the other did when dessert was being delivered to them for their little lunches at the Ritz. A smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw erection the other was currently sporting, his soft hips even were leaning forward just a out of both need and want for more. 

With careful and swiftness, Crowley turned Aziraphale around much to the other’s confusion as to what he was even planning to do.

“Um, dear, what are yo-AGH!” A loud moan quickly tore out from his throat, his head quickly pressing into the chair as he felt Crowley’s tongue trailing across his entrance while his hands carefully grasped, and started to teasingly stroke the hard on he currently had earning a few throbs in response. Crowley couldn’t help the small snicker that came from him when he heard the moans and pants coming Aziraphale from an action so simple, and what was only the beginning of to what was to come.

Soon, he moved a hand up to the angel’s mouth before gently commanding, ‘Suck’ to which he obliged rather quickly and began to carefully suck and drag his soft tongue across Crowley’s finger before it was slowly pulled away from him, and brought to his entrance causing him to grow the slightest bit tense from nerves mainly. “You okay, Angel?” Crowley asks him in a sweet yet worried manner, “I’m just tickety-boo, ole boy, just a bit of a case of the butterflies is all.” Aziraphale explains before he found his face being gently peppered with kisses, “Just say ‘Apple’ if you want me to stop, or it gets too much.” Crowley says before pressing a final loving kiss to his ear.

In seemingly no time at all, Crowley is picking up where he left off at, slowly sliding his finger into Aziraphale, and unsurprisingly to him, Aziraphale is just as soft and warm on the inside as he is on the out which he has always adored. Carefully, he moved his finger around before carefully adding another digit as he noticed the other relaxing and adjusting.   
Loud moans were coming from the blue eyed male as he felt himself being carefully and slowly stretched, his walls being touched every now and then. Aziraphale was rather aware of how loud he was, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help it, so his only hope was that he wasn’t loud to the point where people outside could hear the seemingly embarrassing noises he was currently making as Crowley did this all to him, all while whispering sweet nothing as his throbbing erection was slowly and gently stroked.

“Crowley, please, I need you!” Aziraphale suddenly blurted out as the teasing began to become a tad much for him, Crowley raised a brow curiously before he smirked and tells him, “Tell me what you need me for.” Earning a whine and a small movement of his hips from the Angel.  
“I need you inside of me, I want to feel you inside me, please, my dear-“ Aziraphale quickly tells him, whining softly as he felt Crowley slowly remove his fingers from him, only to shudder some from anticipation as he felt the head of Crowley’s cock pressed against his entrance, his hips instinctively leaning into the touch. He loudly moaned out Crowley’s name as intense pleasure burst through him as Crowley pushed into him, slowly and teasingly pushing himself in and pulling himself almost out of his Angel as he listened to all the lovely sounds coming from him, it was ironically angelic to his ears, especially knowing that he was the cause for all the sounds coming from the one he loved. 

“More, please!” This beg quickly amped Crowley on as he began to roughly and suddenly pick up speed, practically ramming into Aziraphale, taking in every sound and moan, as well as every ounce of pleasure that ran through his own body. He soon was biting and sucking at Aziraphale’s tender and soft skin, marking him in a way. 

Both were currently moaning messes, “Fuhh- I’m close, Angel.” He tried to warn only to be told, “Don’t stop, please! I want to feel you come inside me!” Which earned a tad bit of a chuckle, “You really are a naught-“ Crowley quickly cut off what he was saying with a loud moan, “Aziraphale!” He moaned out as he came, barely hearing his own name come from the other as he came as well, almost lost in his bliss from coming. Both were panting and sweating messes, carefully removing himself from Aziraphale, perking up as he felt himself being picked up by the Angel then taken to a bed that was off in a separate room.  
As Crowley was lied down, he brought down Aziraphale with him, the two becoming entangled in each other as they carefully cuddled. 

“So, you enjoy yourself, Angel?”

“Oh, yes, but what about you, dear?”

“It was the best I’ve ever had.” Crowley says as he pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead, he was telling the truth as his angel had always been the one and only who could bring him that much love and pleasure. “I love you.” He soon softly says, not expecting a reply back. 

“I love you too, my dear. With all I have.”


	5. Strip Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted separately but may as well put this hear as well.

“How do we exactly play this game, dear?”

“S’not much different than regular poker, Angel, j’st a tad twist.”

“Which would be?”

“What’s at stake is your clothes.”

“E-Excuse me?” A now flustered angel stammers out in surprise, his soft hands quickly fiddled with his bow tie out of nervousness of being exposed, he had never really exposed himself to anyone despite having exsisted for thousands of years. The idea of being exposed to his best friend was nerve wracking to him, especially given his figure not exactly being in tip top shape, but he also found himself always a tad curious as to how Crowley would react to seeing him like that, and it’s not like Aziraphale had never seen his friend naked, though he always quickly adverted his gaze and never got a good look at him. Soon, he somewhat nervously says, “Alright, I’ll give it a try, but no laughing at me if I have to y’know-“ He added the last part somewhat quickly which honestly caught Crowley off guard as laughing at his angel’s body never had crossed his mind, regardless he nodded in agreement.

Eagerly Crowley began to get the game set up while Aziraphale watched the other’s hands in a somewhat nervous manner as to what could come. Suddenly, his anxious thoughts were interrupted by Crowley’s playful voice chirping out, “Now, now, you got to play fair.” He raised an eyebrow in response when told this as he wasn’t aware that he was somehow already cheating, this earn a slight chuckle that made a shiver run down his spine, then came some fluttering of panic as the other smoothly explains “We’re not very evenly matched hear, now are we, Angel? At least remove your jacket and bow tie, otherwise s’not fair.” Aziraphale hesitated slightly before his hands clumsily fiddled with his bow tie, and got both his bow tie and jacket off which was enough to make him feel exposed already, and with that, the game begun.

Aziraphale was never really good at poker in general, or many games like this one, and with him being as nervous as he is, he wasn’t exactly doing the best that he could have, nor was he going to try to cheat as Crowley would surely know if he did. Though much to both his and Crowley’s surprise, Crowley was the first to need to remove an article of clothing, calmly, he slid off his own jacket and calmly plopped it on the floor which left him in a tank top, his pants, glasses and his socks that were star themed. Aziraphale found himself admiring Crowley’s arms and what he could see of his body, his cheeks quickly began to burn slightly, he was just hoping he looked as good as Crowley did.  
With that one mild victory, Aziraphale did get a tad confident with himself as he thought that maybe he was better at this game than he thought he was, and oh boy was he wrong-

Aziraphale soon had lost and was anxiously fiddling with the buttons of his button up shirt, he carefully got it undone and took it off carefully, now in a tank top and his pants, and feeling rather self conscious as his body type was a bit more visible, unaware that Crowley was admiring his angel, his gaze flicking up and down him and it was quite obvious after he had lost his glasses, he did grow a tad worried as he noticed the other tense, seemingly trying to subtly cover himself, “You alright?” He gently asked to which he got a curt and shy nod, he knew Aziraphale wasn’t being completely honest, but he knew better to not press on it. Crowley decided to kind of let Aziraphale win once more to hopefully help ease his anxious thoughts, the demon slid off his tank top while smirking a tad as he noticed his friend trying to subtly check him out, soon teasingly asking him, “You like what you see?” Which just earned a quick yet bashful look away from Crowley, truth was that Aziraphale really liked what he was seeing of Crowley, he didn’t want to be rude by staring though, regardless he did find himself catching a few glances over Crowley once the red head snickered and reassured him, “You can look all you want.” Soon, resuming the game.

Oh no- This is the part Aziraphale had been dreading since the idea of the game was brought up by his friend, he managed to lose both his tank top and pants after Crowley bet stripping completely down to his boxers, with eagerness of wanting to win and keep from embarrassing himself, Aziraphale had bet the same and quickly lost those. He quite hesitantly removed his tank top after taking a deep breath in then letting it out slowly, the sudden exposure of his soft stomach made him rather tense, and more so as he moved his pants off revealing some simple white briefs that didn’t leave much to the imagination of what was behind them, but he could have sworn he saw Crowley blushing which was quite odd as he didn’t exactly think of himself as a nice sight to see. At this rate, Aziraphale had accepted his fate and was just wanting to get this game over so he could get dressed again, though surprisingly to him, he somehow managed to get Crowley also down to his boxers, unknowingly to himself, he licked his lips a tad as he watched, his briefs feeling a tad uncomfortable now, but he was quickly snapped from his thoughts as he heard his friend speak, “Oh-hoh, looks like I win, Angel, you know that means!” His dread quickly came back up, and his face was quite red as he realized that he was about to be completely naked in front of his best friend. Ever so slowly and carefully Aziraphale began to pull his briefs off, hoping that Crowley couldn’t see anything from where he was seated though that hope was quickly squashed as Crowley got up to get himself a good look, and it was quite surprising to both of them as they noticed how hard the angel was. Suddenly, shame began to flood over Aziraphale for how soft looking he was and that out of all times, now is the time his erection decided to be on display. Crowley was honestly a bit alarmed as he noticed his friend’s eyes watering before tears began to roll his slightly red and plump cheeks, “Aziraphale, what’s wrong, angel? Are you hurt?” Crowley asked quickly only to be replied to with a little headshake, “I’m sorry, dear, I just wish I was more pleasant looking for an occasion such as this.” Even when like this, Aziraphale was still trying to be proper, Crowley frowned a tad at this before gently making his angel look at him then pressing a soft kiss to his lips which was quite surprising for the both of them, Aziraphale kissed back but looked at him with surprise, more so as he felt his face, chest, then stomach being peppered with kisses as he tells the angel, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now, Angel, I’ve always thought you were the most beautiful and amazing being I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and I have loved you for thousands and thousands of years.” Crowley says, nervousness lacing his voice as the feat of Aziraphale rejecting him grew, but much to his surprise he heard a teary yet happy, “I have loved you too, my dear.” Crowley couldn’t help but smile before he gently continued to pepper his angel with kisses, moving more and more down before reaching the plump erection of the other.

The yellow eyes that Aziraphale loves so much flicked up to him, a warm feeling blooming in his chest, and he felt himself growing even more flushed by Crowley’s next words were, “May I?” As he gently took a hold on his erection, soon being answered by a simple and bashful nod as his hands found his way to the mess of red hair by him as a way to brace of himself as this was all quite new to him. His toes quickly curled as he felt Crowley’s tongue slowly move across his length and at the sides of it, instinctively pulling at his hair slightly, almost blubbering out bashful and anxious apologies only to stop as a soft moan came from Crowley. “Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned out loudly in pleasure and mild surprise as his erection was carefully taken into the mouth of the other, his thighs tensing up from the pleasure, almost squishing his poor demon who honestly didn’t mind at all as he loved his angel’s soft thighs. He began to him which caused vibrations to shoot through Aziraphale, and by the arching of his back, as well as the loud moaning, it was quite clear he wasn’t going to last much longer, which he was right. Crowley eagerly swallowed as Aziraphale came, borderline screaming out Crowley’s name in pleasure, his legs were shaking a tad as pants and began to thank him causing Crowley to chuckle as he pulled away, starting to cuddle a flustered and happy Aziraphale, “Any time, angel.” He tells him before placing a gentle kiss to the other’s cheek.


End file.
